


Caden and Caleb: A Doctor a Day, keeps Papa away!

by dereknstiles



Series: Caden and Caleb [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Caden Stilinski-Hale, Caleb Stilinski-Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereknstiles/pseuds/dereknstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes 2 year old Caden and Caleb to the doctor for their shots. Well, let's just say things become awkward and Stiles is gleeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caden and Caleb: A Doctor a Day, keeps Papa away!

 

 

**Caden and Caleb**

_A Doctor a Day, keeps Papa away!_

 

 

 

 

Every child was scared of something or the other. Some were afraid of the dark, some of clowns and some of the monsters under their beds. Some were even afraid of strange looking people and sometimes their parents when they were angry. Vegies scared and repelled almost every child but what shook all children to ever exist were vaccinations.

 

Needles. Long, pointy, blood-sucking, medicine injecting needles!

 

Derek Hale’s children were no exception to the fear. His children couldn’t even get away from getting the shots despite possessing werewolf genes because they also carried the human gene. Deaton suggested it was best for the kids to get vaccinated like normal children for precaution and to avoid unnecessary common human diseases. He also mentioned that once the twins were able to fully control their shifts and develop completely as werewolves, there wasn’t a need for them to continue getting the shots. But until then, they had to suffer through the grave process.

 

Derek understood that, he really did. He also experienced a mixed reasoning between feeling bad for his kids and also feeling proud that they were indeed his and Stiles’ babies. He however didn’t understand why _he_ had to take them to their doctor’s appointment. Stiles always did it because he was afraid Derek would wolf out and rip throats when he saw the doctor or the nurse press needles into their twins’ bodies. This particular time, Stiles decided to make an exception and allow Derek to take Caden and Caleb for the vaccination.

 

“Your daddy is crazy. Crazy for thinking this is a good idea.” Derek grumbled as he unbuckled Caleb’s seatbelt and gently carried him out. Caden was standing next to his papa, his tiny, chubby hand clutching his pant leg tightly. Derek frowned looking at his oldest twin. The scent of medicine was already wafting through the air and he was sure his twins were starting to remember the smell and recollect their previous adventures related to it.

 

And as if on cue, Caleb burst out crying loudly and ducked his tiny red nose inside Derek’s neck. They weren’t even inside and Derek was already breaking a sweat.

 

“Oh dear God…” he muttered as he hefted Caden up in his other arm and carried them inside after locking his car. Caden’s green eyes were building up fat tears too and Derek was feeling distressed.

 

“Papa no! I don’ wanna go!” Caleb shrieked and Derek rushed towards the reception and ignored his wailing sons for a while. The receptionist looked a little taken aback by Caleb’s screaming but collected herself. Derek guessed kids always cried during such situations so she must be quite used to it.

 

“Hey I’m here for a vaccination appointment for my kids. Caden and Caleb, ugh Stilinski-Hale.” He said and the receptionist looked at something on her computer screen and nodded.

 

“Yes with Dr. Morell, go to the left sir, you can see her office on your way.” She smiled and he nodded in thanks and walked away with his unhappy boys.

 

\------

 

“Well hello, you two grew up quite a lot since the last time I saw you.” Dr. Morell smiled and Derek grinned awkwardly. His kids’ crying simmered down a bit as they looked at her and began wailing even more loudly like they remembered seeing her kill someone in the past.

 

“Hello Mr. Hale, I’m Marin Morell. I see its your husband Stiles who usually comes with them.” She grinned, already going through her case and fishing out a scary looking needle. Derek gulped, he wasn’t sure he was going to let her live after she decided to stick that in his sons’ arms.

 

“Don’t worry, it’ll only take a second.” She said, shaking the injection gently and motioning for Derek to sit down on the stool. He did, with both Caden and Caleb on each of his thighs.

 

“Mr. Hale, can I make a small suggestion?” she asked, eying him as he gulped and nodded. He was bouncing both his kids on his legs and he looked even more tensed than them. He was a freaking Alpha for fuck’s sake and he was shitting his pants because he was afraid he was going to sprout his fangs and claws.

 

“You look really flustered, Stiles was telling me about how protective you are of your cubs.” She air-quoted the last word. “And so I think you should get a shot before Caden and Caleb just so you know what it feels like and the kids will also feel a little safer.” She suggested and Derek made a confused face. He technically didn’t need any shots but he was a 100% sure whatever shot he would have to take wouldn’t work for shit inside his body. And then he looked down at his boys who looked positively distraught.

 

“Yeah ok, that sounds like a good idea.” He agreed and slowly put Caden and Caleb down. Both boys immediately clutched hands, a habit they had developed when they were out of the house. He smiled a bit at that and allowed Dr. Morell fold his shirt sleeve up his arm so that she could trace his vein.

 

“See cubbies, papa is going to get a shot. It won’t hurt at all ok. You’re going to be my brave little boys and get the shots too right?” he smiled, and Caleb and Caden looked awed for some reason. They both had their arms resting on his thigh as they looked wide eyed at Dr. Morell.

 

Caden and Caleb nodded, “Papa, that din’ urt?” Caleb asked, a little surprised, cheeks wet and red and Derek frowned. What didn’t…

 

“Umm Mr. Hale. You’re done.” She said, and Derek swiftly looked at her and then at his arm.

 

“What for real? I didn’t feel a thing? When did you even…?” he trailed off, looking at his arm.

 

“Whoa, papa didn’t urt his aam!” Caden giggled and Derek grinned back, a little confused but very confident now. If he didn’t even feel a thing, then it shouldn’t have to be that big a deal right? After all, his kids _were_ half werewolves.

 

Dr. Morell gave him an unsure smile as she checked his arm and quickly took out a fresh syringe. Derek picked up an excited Caleb in his arms and planted a firm kiss on his round cheek.

 

“See cubby, that doesn’t hurt. Papa couldn’t even feel it! So you won’t either.” He reassured him.

 

He wasn’t even prepared for what happened next. And the rest was history.

 

\------

 

 

Stiles was giggling uncontrollably from the past half an hour and it was getting on his last nerve. Caden and Caleb were taking their afternoon nap after having loads of ice-cream and throwing some really strange tantrums.

 

“Of course you wouldn’t feel a thing Der, you’re an Alpha werewolf.” Stiles laughed, making their sandwiches. Derek growled and glared at his husband.

 

“I really didn’t. I didn’t even know when she pushed it into my vein. But the moment she gave Caleb a shot, he shot up in my arms like a rocket and cried like the world was coming to an end. And it took me a zillion years to get Caden to sit on that chair!” He grumbled as he looked upstairs to where his twin’s bedroom was. He sighed, thinking what a horrible day he had.

 

**A few hours ago…**

 

_“You wied papa! You say-ed id won’d urd!” Caleb wailed, pouting like a pro as he refused to let himself be buckled back into his seat. Caden looked really angry, like he was betrayed by the world as he wore an Olympic winning frown and stubbornly held back tears, a feat a 2-year-old shouldn’t be capable of doing._

_Derek felt like shit._

_“I’m sorry, oh God. This day can’t get worse.” He cursed as he wrestled Caleb into sitting him safely in his seat._

_“Hey how about some ice-cream? My cubbies love ice-cream don’t they?” he placated and the sniffing stopped somewhat. Derek stole a glance at them from the rear-view. They still looked deadly angry, but they looked much better than before._

_“I wand choco-ips.”  Caleb declared. Derek swallowed a grin and looked at Caden, “And what about you Caden?” he enquired._

_“Stawbewy.”_

_“Ok baby, whatever you guys want.” He agreed._

_Oh he was going to murder his mate._

 

**Present Time…**

 

“I really really hate you right now. My cubs hate me!” Derek growled, sitting on the couch and doing a perfect impression of Caden’s pout from earlier, minus the tears.

 

“Aww they don’t hate you Der, they’re just mighty pissed at you for lying to them.” Stiles had a giggle fit again and he climbed into his husband’s lap. He planted a loud, adoring smooch on Derek’s stubbly cheek and hugged him close like he was a two-year-old too.

 

“And besides it feels pretty good to not be the hated one this time. The last two times were so bad, the first time they literally ripped out Scott’s precious hair.” Stiles said with a teasing grin and Derek huffed.

 

“You did this on purpose.” He accused and Stiles chuckled.

 

“Of course I did Sourwolf. You’re pretty dim here.” Stiles cooed pointing at Derek’s brain while stealing syrupy kisses and snuggling his big-bad-werewolf husband like a teddy bear.

 

“I hate you!” Derek groused, and this time there was no real ire to it.

 

“I love you too baby.” Stiles smiled, kissing him hungrily. Derek smirked and pushed him back on the couch. Revenge sex it was then.

 

 

\---------- 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS. Any resemblance to other works is purely coincidence.
> 
> Hey people, this is the eigth instalment of the twins series. The twins are 2 here. This work is inspired by the wonderful Korean show, Return of Superman. I ADORE SONG IL-GOOK AND THIS CUTIE TRIPLETS DAEHAN, MINGUK AND MANSE!
> 
> Hope you guys like it :D


End file.
